


Carom

by chronicDevil (chronicAngel)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Ideas, Drinking, Drunk Sex, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, POV Third Person, Rebound Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Table Sex, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicAngel/pseuds/chronicDevil
Summary: I don't love you,he thinks.But I could.





	Carom

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Eve, have some sex.

"Boooooooooze," Temari yells at the bartender, having finished her first bottle of tequila. (In Sai's defense, he _thinks_ it was mostly empty when she started. Also, why is it his job to moderate her drinking?)

He takes a sip of his sake and raises his eyebrows at her. "Don't you think you've had enough?" He questions anyway, and he already knows he's going to be on the receiving end of a scathing glare before she even lifts her head from where she is slumped miserably, pressing her forehead to the bar top and holding her empty bottle of tequila in the air. Sure enough, when she finally manages to settle on one of his faces, she's glaring daggers.

The bartender wears an amused look as he pours her another set of shots, and Sai thinks this is much wiser than just giving her an entire bottle of tequila. "After this I'm cutting you off," the guy tells her, and there is laughter in his voice. The look Temari sends him says very clearly _If you try to cut me off I will set you on fire and you'll enjoy it because what I'll do to you after that will be much worse_.

"After these I'll call us a Lyft," he tells the bartender with a warm smile, and Temari's eyes snap to him next. She looks like she considers threatening him for a moment, and then decides it isn't worth it and picks up the first of four shots. She throws it back and then slams the glass so hard on the bar that he squints at it to make sure there are no cracks in its surface. "Careful. You don't need to damage the bar's shot glasses."

"I'll damage what I want!" She yells back, glaring, and then picks up the second shot and downs it, slamming it down harder than the last. She slams the third down hard enough that the glass actually shatters and cuts her hand. The bartender looks at the two of them immediately and as he is opening his mouth to sigh and say he will cover it, she screeches, "Put it on _Nara's_ tab! Or Yamanaka's! I don't care. One of them'll cover it." He does not correct her that that is not how tabs work and resolves to pay for it when they are leaving. He looks from the bartender just in time to see her throwing her final, still-full shot glass of tequila at the farthest wall and watching it shatter.

He slides the money for the shot glasses and the drinks, plus whatever else is in cash in his wallet, to the bartender and then puts his hands on her shoulders to guide her out of the bar. "I know you're upset, but you can't just break--"

"He _left_ me!" She yells indignantly, uncaring of the few other pedestrians walking by on the sidewalk. A woman in a knit hat stares at them, bewildered, and he shoots her his best charming and apologetic smile. "He confesses that he's been cheating on me for _four months_ _!_ We've been together for _four years!_ And then he tells me that he wants to leave me to be with her, and she walked in, and I _swear_ I wanted to wring that slut's perfect little neck--" He cuts her off with a scathing glare of his own and a slightly firmer grip on her shoulders.

"That 'slut' is my ex," he says, and she waves off his concerns and tries to toddle into the street. _Is this what it's like to have children?_ He thinks, and he sighs before chasing after her and steering her back onto the sidewalk. He seats her firmly on the stairs in front of an older church and is thankful for the way she is mesmerized by the stained glass windows. It gives him enough time to call a Lyft before she seems to remember her mission to walk into traffic and gets up, stumbling once more toward the street. At least this time it looks somewhat like she was headed toward a crosswalk.

He ends up chasing her down an entire block as she stumbles, and he thinks they are going in the vague direction of Shikamaru's apartment. _That would be bad_ , he thinks, even as his own two-cups-of-sake brain _would_ like to exchange a few words with the man who stole his girlfriend. By some miracle, they end up running into their Lyft driver and he manages to drag her into the car despite her whines.

"Where to?" The driver asks, looking back at the two of them skeptically. He has the demeanor of an old, fat, and lazy cab driver and not the young, hot 20-somethings one usually sees driving Lyft.

"We should go to... we should... we-we should go to Gaara's apartment! He'll have booze!" Temari yells over him when he tries to give the address to his own apartment.

He wouldn't normally like to take a woman so thoroughly intoxicated back to his apartment, but he also wouldn't want to leave a woman this thoroughly intoxicated anywhere by herself lest she accidentally kill herself. (Or, God forbid, do it on purpose.) If they'd gone out drinking with the rest of the group like they normally would, he would send Temari home with Shikamaru and he would take Ino home, and Chōji would sort out his own ride because he's an adult and not sleeping with either of them and thus not Sai's or Shikamaru's responsibility. _I guess Ino was both of our responsibilities by that standard_ , he thinks bitterly.

He very patiently puts up with Temari leaning her head on his shoulder and whining in his ear for the entire car ride. (Well, okay, he snaps three minutes before they get to his apartment that he has booze at home if she'll stop complaining, and that gets her to shut up for what's left of the ride home.) He is still not used to opening the door to the sight of boxes, or to an empty home. He is used to Ino greeting him from the couch where she watches TV in her pajamas and asking him about his day and if he'd like to watch true crime shoes with her. Technically, he doesn't _have_ to move out of this apartment. Ino is moving to live with Shikamaru, which is why Temari has been bouncing between her brothers' apartments for the last four days since the break-up, but he could easily get a roommate and keep the apartment. Only...

Only he hates coming home and seeing the empty spots on the walls where pictures of them used to hang. Only he hates coming home and hearing nothing but a buzzing silence instead of the dramatic music in the background of an interview with a woman clearly faking tears. Only he hates coming home and knowing the door will be locked because there was no Ino to get home before him and unlock it.

He hates the ghosts that fill this apartment and he hates the thought of living with them.

"Saiiiiiiii," Temari whines from behind him, sounding more like a child than a 25-year-old woman. "You said there'd be booooooooooze."

He sighs, rubs at the headache forming in his temples, undoubtedly more from dealing with her than from the truly minimal amount of alcohol he consumed, and steps over to the fridge. There are strawberry daiquiri wine coolers that Ino left behind-- three of them, half a six pack. He grabs all of them.

He already knows he won't be able to call one of her brothers to come get her. For one, he wouldn't want to inflict a drunk, angry Temari on anyone who hadn't already dealt with one a thousand times, but for two, he already knows that she will refuse to leave and camp out on his couch while playing the TV too loud and he finds the thought strangely... comforting, in a way. Perhaps it will make him feel less alone in this distinctly two-person apartment he's been haunting by himself.

She twists off the cap of one of the wine coolers and offers it to him, and he makes his first mistake: accepting it. First of all, he hates the taste of strawberry daiquiri anything. He always thinks he is going to like it and then takes his first sip and remembers, oh, right, that's actually disgusting. By that point, though, it's already open so he has to drink it. Second of all, drinking in your apartment with a woman who is already drunk is something you do with a girlfriend. At least, he never did as such with anyone other than Ino, who has thus far been his only real girlfriend while he was of drinking age.

Perhaps this is where she gets her idea, because she has downed two of the wine coolers while he is still sipping on his first with his nose wrinkled in disgust when she leans over and whispers in his ear, "Sai." He suspects right off the bat from her tone that she is trying to be seductive, and he turns his head and opens his mouth to protest but before he can tell her how bad an idea this is, she presses forward to kiss him.

He can't honestly say why he hesitates to push her away. He certainly does not kiss her back or pull her closer, but it is as though once she kisses him he is stunned, arms hovering awkwardly in the air a foot away from her sides so as not to risk contact. It takes him a full four seconds to come back to himself and finally move his hands firmly to her shoulders once more, prying her away from him. "Temari... This is a bad idea."

"It's a _great_ idea," she argues, with no actual logic to back up her claim, and she furrows her brow and actually seems confused when he continues to hold her at bay. "Sai? What's wrong?"

"This is a _very bad_ idea," he reiterates, not sure how else to get through to her, really. He thinks she might be too drunk for logic and reason, and so he can only resort to the Repeating His Argument Louder and More Slowly tactic that he's always hated. "You were just broken up with four days ago. _I_ was just broken up with four days ago. Now is not the time to look for someone to sleep with while intoxicated."

"This sounds like _exactly_ the time to look for someone to sleep with while smashed."

That's not exactly what he said, but okay. "Give me one reason this could possibly be a good idea."

Her eyes adopt a wicked gleam and he's sure he's in for it now, a menacing grin spreading on her face as she starts to inch closer to him again. "Don't you want to get back at them?" She says, voice lilting. Something in him processes this as logical. He's not sure if it's the alcohol or the conniving side of him he has tried to keep buried in the two years he was with Ino, but this argument is almost enough to convince him. "It's karmic justice," she adds, her face only an inch from his, and he closes the gap.

The sober part of his brain is still screaming that this is a terrible idea as his lips move against hers, but her hands slide up his shirt and her nails aren't quite as long as Ino's but they're close and it's _familiar_ and it scatters 90% of the sober parts of his brain, which were already starting to pack to let the blood move south for the winter. Or, in this case, the summer. The long, hot, wet summer that is Temari's tongue brushing across his lower lip expertly and the enticing knowledge that he could be pressed inside her and he'd be fucking someone Shikamaru fucked, always fucking someone Shikamaru fucked, but _he'd_ be the one taking it this time.

"Sai," she breathes against his mouth in the moment there is space while he is opening his own, and then they are back to devouring each other mercilessly.

Temari does not kiss at all like Ino does. Ino is sweet and soothing and does her best to draw you in, to make you do the work without punishing you for it. She is like honey and he is a fly. Temari is aggressive and dominant and all-consuming. The Venus fly trap to his poor fly, and he is happy to let her snap at him with teeth and nails and legs wrapped tightly around his hips as he pushes her back against the couch.

He pulls away to bite her neck, sloppy and rushed and not at all the way he would be if it were Ino under him. He does not want to close his eyes and picture his ex. He wants to keep his eyes open and watch Temari throw her head back against the arm of the couch when he bites hard and know it is her digging her nails into his back like some sort of masochistic reward when he finds a sensitive spot on her neck. (There are many, and he begins to shudder at every scratch as the skin is already raw.)

Finally, he grabs her hands and peels them away from his back, pinning them against the arm of the couch, and he recognizes that if they actually want to get very far at all, they will need to move to the bed soon or else suffer the consequences of having sex on the couch. (He and Ino have tried it before. More than once. The best option is a sore back and neck, and the worst involves falling off the couch entirely. Well, no, he supposes the worst is having Shikamaru walk in on the two of them and have no reaction but an eye twitch. He supposes he knows why that was it, now.) "I'm not a bottom," she says, somewhat out of breath, and he glances up at her.

"You're not a bottom _for Shikamaru_. And I'm not a top for Ino. Clearly we were doing it wrong," he says, and immediately she hisses through her teeth and leans up to kiss him. He thinks she would be grabbing his face and dragging him in if he wasn't pinning her hands down, and he's not sure whether he is more aroused by the thought of her doing it or amused at the thought of her trying to break free of his grasp to do it. The longer they are at it, the more aggressive they get, with more teeth and pressure and nails all around. His cock is already straining against his jeans.

He ultimately has to let go of her hands to pick her up, his hands going under her ass to drag her against him and then stand, and she seems surprised by how strong he is. _As though she couldn't garner that from my ability to pin her down_ , he thinks, almost tempted to roll his eyes, but he thinks now would be the worst time to start an argument with Temari. She finally does move her hands to grip his face, though he thinks it should be obvious that he is not planning to pull away any time soon. As though to prove it, he draws her lower lip between his teeth and walks forward until her back slams against the nearest wall, which is not actually particularly productive in moving to the bed.

Neither of them is patient enough for it anyway, as the moment her legs have tightened around his hips once more and he has her securely pressed against the wall with his body, he moves his hands to undo the button on her jeans, dragging them down her thighs and ignoring the redness left behind from the way he yanked them.

"Table," she half-murmurs and half-breathes against his mouth, and he supposes it is a reasonable enough compromise even as the table is currently covered in boxes full of... plates, he thinks? She shoves the nearest box off the table and he hears shattering. They both stop for a moment, staring at each other in horror.

"They were Ino's plates," he dismisses before they let guilt or hesitation sink in, and he moves his hands to remove her shirt, almost ripping it in the process of pulling it off over her head. He thinks she leans back in such a way that the other box is shoved off the table on purpose, and he appreciates it as he moves his hands to pull off his own pants, letting the material dig into his hipbones as he doesn't even bother to unzip them before shimmying out of them and his briefs.

He has never had trouble with bras and finds that hers is extra convenient because it hooks in the front. _She planned this_ , he realizes, and he can't even be mad about it, really. Not when he's a willing accessory. "Shikamaru was bad at hooks?" He thinks, snickering, and drops it to the floor only seconds after it is revealed to him. He can't imagine Ino being patient enough to deal with Shikamaru fumbling around with her bra. He has a sudden, vivid memory of her asking him to take her bra shopping because the hooks on her bra snapped. _They must have been damaged at the laundromat_ , she'd said, laughing, and an embarrassed blush had dusted across her cheeks. Wrinkling his nose, Sai purposely leans over to grab the bra and snap the hooks off, then throws it across the room, ravaging Temari's mouth once more. She doesn't seem to protest.

They kiss for a long time, biting each others' lips until they feel swollen and running hands over newly bare skin. He is pale, the perfect canvas for hickeys and scratch marks, and she seems to realize this quickly.

When her eyes finally drop to his cock, they widen somewhat. " _Oh_." He can't tell whether she looks terrified or titillated, and he immediately chooses to believe both. "Amazing she was giving this up for Shikamaru," she remarks, biting her lower lip.

He gives very little warning before pushing her back against the table and thrusting up, and she moans loudly in response, her thighs tightening briefly around his hips.

"You're much more flexible than Ino was," he remarks, and a part of his brain somewhere screams that they should stop comparing each other to their exes. As though to show off, she straightens her back, now bent at a somewhat 90 degree angle, and leans in to suck a dark spot on his jawline. He tilts his head back and lets out a loud moan, digging his fingertips into her hipbones in the hopes that he will leave behind bruises that force her to think of him whenever she wears jeans. He relishes the thought of her squirming while at one of her brothers' apartments, itching to call him so they can hook up again.

He realizes that he might have a thing for power now that he can have it, the ever-dominant Ino no longer digging her claws into every aspect of his life.

He realizes around the same time that she might have a thing for being dominated, having the power she so gladly wields taken away from her for a while. Shikamaru, he knows, is happy to be complacent-- he's frequently been the same. Whatever Ino wanted, he would simply give her-- he gets the sense this may have been dissatisfying. (Thus why he is fucking Temari on their old kitchen table while Ino does whatever it is she does with Shikamaru now that she can freely date him rather than simply fucking him behind Sai and Temari's backs.)

As such, Sai controls the pace. He decides when to speed up or slow down, and he ignores the stinging sensation of her fingernails tearing at his skin as she gets impatient with it or finally gets the relief she wants. (He thinks she just enjoys scratching, and he has become so numb to most pain over the years that he simply lets her do it like she is a cat and he her scratching post.) He chooses when to sink his teeth into her neck and shoulder and hear her scream loud enough he is astonished the neighbors aren't complaining (they've always liked Ino-- perhaps they simply think they've gotten back together) or when to withhold his touch altogether except for where he thrusts into her.

She still hisses commands through her teeth at him to go harder or faster, and in retribution he will do the opposite until she eventually accepts his pace and simply slides her hands to wrap her fingers tightly around his wrists while he pounds into her. He thinks they will likely leave behind bruises, and he can't bring himself to care very much as it means that the stinging pain in his back will have a moment to simply be exposed to the cold air of his apartment's kitchen. _Soon to be former apartment_ , he reminds himself, but it is so far toward the back of his mind that he can hardly even bring himself to care right now. He pulls his wrists away from her to press his hands back down against her own, pinning her by the wrists against the kitchen table.

He is not sure if she strains against his grip because she wants him to release her or entirely for show, but he chooses to keep her pinned anyway. _If she wants it bad enough, she'll beg_ , he thinks.

He moves his mouth to where her pulse beats in her neck, strong enough that he can feel her heartbeat against his lips even after he pulls them back in a devilish grin that reveals his teeth just before he begins sucking on her skin again.

By the time he pulls away again, there are several dark blemishes along her neck and soft jawline to match the hickeys and deep scratch marks she has left all over him. _It's going to look like we tried to kill each other_ , he thinks, somewhat bemused. With how hard she wants him to thrust into her and how much she digs her nails into his wrists when he actually matches that pace, he is starting to suspect she might just want to. Want to die or want to kill him, he can't be sure.

She leans up as much as she can while pinned by his hands and his body and presses her lips against his. The kiss is slow and sweet, much more Ino-like than any other interaction they've had since they met the surface of the table, and it is enough that he actually slackens his grip on her wrists and slows his pace somewhat, too lost in matching her odd sincerity. They are not dating. He has never looked at Temari and thought she was a woman he might some day be interested in in any way that was not completely platonic. In this moment, though, he can almost pretend that they are.

He doesn't think he wants that. He thinks that even now, he and Temari are not entirely compatible people. They have been thrown together from a whirlwind of alcohol and emotions and a break-up that had felt so sudden it had given him a sense of whiplash, but as it currently stands, Sai is too smart to think anything beyond this-- beyond a drunken night of fucking on his table-- could be anything healthy. She is sleeping with him because she wants to feel something other than anger with Shikamaru and he is sleeping with her because he wants to feel something other than the ache of missing Ino.

He is sleeping with her because he wants to fill the Ino-shaped void in his life and she doesn't quite fit, but she is close enough that he can squint and pretend. He can look at her with bleary eyes in the morning and for just a few moments trick himself out of the depression he has been stuck in for days, and the prospect is too sweet to let it slip through his fingers. He imagines that Temari must be going through something very similar, even as he and Shikamaru look nothing alike aside from the general "dark hair and eyes" package.

"Stop thinking," she all but commands, hardly pulling away to say it, and this is one that he is happy to oblige. He pulls her up to sit up, legs wrapped tight around his hips to keep him from pulling away (as though he'd even want to), and kisses her again, just as slow and sweet as the last. They have changed their tempo completely now and he slows the movement of his hips to match, swallowing her complaints.

When he closes his eyes, a part of him expects to picture Ino. The image of her on top of him, eyes gleaming with satisfaction as he moans underneath her, hands braced on her hips while she rocks against him. Instead, he sees Temari, spread out and moaning underneath him, all open and ready for him to consume. He sees her fervently kissing him back and trying to increase the pace because  _she_ is too drunk to take her time. He sees what is happening in real time even behind his eyelids. It's almost jarring.

She reaches down a hand and brushes her fingers against the base of his cock where they are joined, and his thoughts scatter as he shudders so harshly he ends up pulling away from their kiss, lips wet. "If you do that too much, this is ending sooner rather than later," he warns.

As though she didn't hear him at all, she presses slightly harder with her fingers. He shivers so hard he nearly doubles over, pressing his forehead into her shoulder. He can see the devilish grin she wears without looking, taking what amount of power she can be allowed while he dominates her. He wonders if there will ever be a point where she will be able to completely relinquish control before remembering that he isn't supposed to be thinking of this in any sort of long term. _It's one time. A rebound._

He presses his hands into her shoulders and shoves her back against the table again, holding her down by her shoulders and picking up the pace again to slam his hips up against hers so hard he can feel their hipbones hitting against each other and is sure there will likely be bruises left behind on both parties-- if there wasn't already going to be. She moves her hands to grip his wrists again and simply moans and yells as loud as she can, her cries of pleasure ringing in his ears.

 _They cheated_ , he thinks. It loops in his thoughts to the same rhythm that he pounds into her with, a buzz in the back of his head making him madder and madder. _They cheated. They cheated. They cheated._ It's why they are even doing this, and he hates it. This is a rebound. He is not fucking Temari because he loves her, he is fucking Temari because they thought Shikamaru loved her and they were wrong because _he cheated. They cheated_. The scratches down his back and the blemishes covering her neck are only there because Ino and Shikamaru were not there to be their canvases so they have fallen into each other.

He does not think before he pulls out, simply does it on instinct with the knowledge that he is not wearing a condom and then spills his load into the table. Temari is apparently dissatisfied with this and latches her legs around his hips again, pulling him back to grind against her, and he hisses through his teeth.

He is sensitive from his recent orgasm and as much as he wants to help her get off, he also wants to give in to the urge to slide to the floor and sleep for ten years. He finds a middle ground, sliding to his knees on the floor and dragging her to the edge of the table, ignoring the way his cum smears across the tabletop under her ass in favor of dragging his tongue over her clit with no warning. He does this a few times before dragging his teeth over the sensitive bundle of nerves, and he doesn't see her throw her head back but hears her scream of pleasure as she does, and so he continues to use his teeth and tongue until she cums.

When she does, she tightens her thighs around his head, so strong that he is almost worried she will simply crush his skull between her legs. He supposes there are certainly worse ways to die. Still, eventually she loosens up and he uses the table to pull himself up, a hand on either side of her body, chin slick. He looks down at where her hands clutch the edge of his table to see that she has actually left light scratch marks in the wood and he wonders what he is going to tell people in the future when they notice them. He wonders if people will simply assume they are a scar leftover from Ino.

She does not say anything before pulling her clothes on and then stumbling back to his bedroom, and he stares after her dumbfounded before hastily pulling on his clothes and following after her. She is already half-asleep in his bed by the time he gets there, still zipping up his pants despite how gross it makes him feel. A part of him wants to shower, but a much larger part of him wants to simply collapse and think of nothing outside of this apartment until the morning comes and they have to talk about this. _Perhaps she'll just sneak out_ , he thinks, but just like he knew she would invite herself to stay the night, he is positive she won't leave, either.

He lays on his side next to her for a long while, staring at her face while she falls asleep. _I don't love you_ , he thinks. She looks oddly peaceful.  _But I could_.

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't originally planned to feature their bitterness toward Shikamaru and Ino so prominently-- I'd actually originally planned to drop the "He left me" line and basically have that moment be the only mention of where Ino and Shikamaru went, but then it turned into an angry, painful rebound fic and honestly? I'm enjoying it immensely.


End file.
